Even the strongest people have moments of weakness
by Trivher
Summary: A midnight phone call at the Phillips turns the world upside down for everyone. This Douglas McFray finished. I do not like it. But you all might, who knows?
1. Default Chapter

I don't own the characters or the show, but I'm sure everyone knows that

I don't own the characters or the show, but I'm sure everyone knows that.

Chapter 1: The Call.Main character – Jack.

Ringgg ringgg ringgg.I awoke on the third ring and reach for the alarm clock that shows the time of 3:12am.Who in the hell is calling at this hour!?Mom and me are the only ones home at the moment.Annie was spending the night with Jennifer like she does every other weekend, where were not on the road that is.Getting out of the bed I walk towards the phone still half asleep, I pick it up on the 7th ring.

"Hello?"

"Hi Jack."The voice sounds familiar but I'm not in the mood to play guessing games.

"May I help you?"Might as well get right to the point.

"I don't need help your mother does."Suddenly I am completely awake.

"Who is this?"

"Jack your mother needs your help I can't say for what but she does."

"Who is this!?How do you know my name or my mother!?"Well it is listed in the phone book, but still.

"Don't worry about that Sport, just do as I asked please."Then the dial tone was heard.What in the hell was that!?Some kind of a prank? 

"Geez this world is full of lunatics."I mutter to myself while walking back to my bedroom.I lay back in my bed and close my eyes excepting to fall right back into dreamland, but I can't.That voice sounded so familiar where had I heard it before?I went down the list of everyone I knew and no one matched that voice.Just forget about it Jack and go to sleep!I knew that would be impossible but I decided to give it one more try.Well at least this time when I closed my eyes they didn't fly open, but I surely wasn't sleeping.

"Oh my God!"Moments later I scream while jumping up from the bed.No there must be some mistake, it can't be!Maybe someone slipped something in my drink earlier today.Perhaps I hit my head hurter than I thought last night.I tried to think of any possible explanation, but I couldn't.The voice on the phone had been my dad's.That's impossible!Since when does the dead make phone calls?Maybe I'll ask mom about getting me a doctor appointment the sooner this silliness ends the better.Then I remember what my "dad" told me.My mom needs my help.But with what!?She's going great, her new cd is selling extremely well, the tour is jammed full with dates, everything is just great.I can't shake the feeling that something is wrong so I leave my bedroom again and head towards her room.The clock now showing the time of 3:27, she's going to kill me if I wake her up because of this madness.

Light is flickering through from under her room; she must of left the TV on again.Like myself sometimes my mom has trouble falling asleep so the TV is turned on to help while we wait for sleep.Besides the occasional insomnia my mom is perfectly, 100 % fine.I turn away from the door deciding not to disturb her.What's the point?Walking back towards my bedroom the phone begins to ring again.

"Yes?"My voice is shaky and unsure of it's self.

"Jack help your mother!"My "dad" or whoever unlike the first call was now upset and screaming the words so loud I pull the receiver away from my face.

"I don't understand this."I mutter at first unsure if I spoke outloud or if I just thought it.

"There will be plenty to make sense of everything later, I hope.Just go to your mother."Without a goodbye again he hangs up the phone.


	2. Headache

I don't own the characters or the show, but I'm sure everyone knows that

I don't own the characters or the show, but I'm sure everyone knows that.

Chapter 2: The Headache.Main character – Molly.

That's the second time in the last half-hour that damn phone rang!Doesn't anyone realize people are sleeping at this hour?Well everyone except for, me and I'm assuming Jack as well.Perhaps I should go see what's going on, but Jack is responsible he'd get me if anything was wrong.Plus getting up would be too painful.This headache is worse than a migraine, it feels like two freight trains going at top speeds have collided into one another, and it repeats over and over.I already took as much medicine as possible without risking some kind of over dose.But it seems like every time I take something the pain gets worse.If it weren't for the stupid phone I might be able to get sleep, which would the best thing in this situation.

I had this headache on and off for the past five days.Each day a little more unbearable then the one before.Never in my life have I felt pain like this before.Jack and Annie think the pain stopped.I only told them I had a headache the first day, they actually kept the noise level down and allowed me to get some rest; not that it did any good.On the second day I decided I'd ignore the headache and continue with my daily routine to see if that would help; it didn't.The third and fourth day were just more pretending, I thought I would die when Carey's guitar and amp accidentally let out that terrible high pitch feedback.If I make it through the night perhaps I'll try to make a doctor's appointment about this.

I'm now lying in bed looking at the TV with some guy selling a new and improved vegetable chopper, but I can't really see anything.Everything is just one big blur, all the colors bleeding into each other.Should I be concerned about this?I wonder while blinking my eyes several times, the colors start to come back.That's the second that has happened.The first time was earlier this evening while I was driving Annie to Jennifer's.Thank God it happened at a stop sign, I don't want to think of what might had occurred if we had been in the middle of traffic.I didn't tell Annie about it, I'm not sure.Why I haven't told anyone about the headache I'm not sure about that either.I suppose I'm afraid I'll sound like a baby complaining about a mesley old headache.

I hear the phone click down on the hook and Jack's footsteps for the second time come to the door.What in the world is he doing?!I slowly raise myself into a sitting position and open my mouth to call out his name to let him know he is allowed to come in.Suddenly I can't see anything at all not even badly mixed colors, its only black.A rush of dizziness comes over me and I feel myself falling forward until I am landing on the ground with a hard thud.I realize that the pain in my head has stopped, but I can't move.Something's wrong.Dear God what's going on!?I hear Jack pounding on the door and rattling the handle.Of all the nights I decide to lock the door it had to be now.Time seems to be moving slower than possible while I just lie on the floor unable to move or see, but able to hear my dear son try to rescue me.Then just has the door flies open and my hearing goes out like all the other senses. 

  



	3. Waiting

I don't own the characters or the show, but I'm sure everyone knows that

I don't own the characters or the show, but I'm sure everyone knows that.

Chapter 3: Waiting.Main character – Jack.

When I finally got the door to open I was terrified of what might be waiting on the other side.With that second phone call and that loud thud even the must rational person's mind would go crazy with fear.She looked dead, and for a moment I think she is, but than I see her body raise and fall with the movements of her breathing.

"Mom!"I call out while rushing towards her. I felt like an idiot for standing at the doorway so long doing nothing but staring at her.I knelt down beside her taking a hold of her hand gently, but firmly shaking it.

"Mom wake up!"No response of any kind.Well besides being an isomaic she always wakes up quite easily.I remember as a child she would rush in my room at even the smallest noise I made, even if I did it unknowingly while I slept.She would ignore all the expert books that told her to let things like that past, but no she would faithfully check to see if I was all right.She's a wonderful mother and I just killed her.

Why hadn't I gone in when the first phone call came!?Why did I have to be so stubborn like Fi always claims me to be?If Fi were here this scene would not be happening.She would have noticed something was wrong (whatever it may be) hours before the call.Well it's not my fault I don't have some kind of strange sixth sense ability like her!Jack you need to calm down and get mom help now.

I took her pulse and to my horror discovered it was uneven.Then I noticed the seat pouring down her face, she was absolutely soaked.I yank at the sheets from the bed and gently rub her face with the fabric.The moment I wipe the seat away more immedially reappears in its place.She still hadn't awoke, let alone moved.

"Come on mom open your eyes."I half except her to wake up, stand up, and strike up a conversation has if nothing had just happened.Of course that does not happen.911!Why hadn't I thought of that sooner!?

"I'll be right back mom, ok?"I say while pulling myself off of the floor and rushing out the door.I grab the phone from the cradle and push the three numbers that would hopefully end this nightmare.No one is picking up, no recorded message of please stay on the line your call is important to us.Did I dial the right number?Isn't this the place that helps in emergency situations?I slam my finger down on the discount button.Then re-dial the numbers, the same result of nothing occurs.I want to check on mom but the phone won't reach that far.Why in the hell did we have to be the only family without a cordless phone!?We had the cell phones up until three days ago then all there batteries died.We were going to pick up new ones later today while running a few errands.Knowing Fi she would start rambling on that someone or something was making sure mom didn't get the help she needed.

I return the phone to the holder with such force the small table it sits on shakes back and forth.There has to be something I can do besides listening to ringing in my ear.I stand their moment trying to think of something, anything!I may have high grades and be categorized as smart, but I can't deal with high-pressure situations like this.Wait a minute, why hadn't I thought of this sooner!?I could call my practical sorogrent parents the Bells.

I run back to the bedroom praying everything had been fixed and returned to normal.Or that mom was still sleeping in bed and all this was some fucked up dream.Everything was the same as I had left it moments earlier.It was like time was frozen in that room.

I return to the phone and pick it up for what has to be the hundredth time in the last few moments.My fingers race through the seven fimilar digits.Oh God there not picking up!Why!?I became just as, if not more, frustrated as I was while waiting for the 911 operator.I couldn't recall them saying anything about going out of town, our families usually inform each other of that kind of stuff.It was still ringing six, seven, eight rings and still nothing.Why did this have to be so hard?What did I do to deserve this?Then on what had to be the elventh ring I hear a voice without a doubt still in sleeping mode mutter what could be a hello?


	4. Helpless

I don't own the characters or the show, but I'm sure everyone knows that

I don't own the characters or the show, but I'm sure everyone knows that.

Chapter 4: Helpless.Main character – Ned.

*I must apologize for how terrible this is, but as many know any story will have it's weak points to get from one point to another.*

"Hi Ned?"The only thing I could think of while I picked up that phone was someone either be dead or dying, if not they soon would be.But by the sound of Jack's voice I just knew something serious was happening.Having two kids of my own and the Phillips kids whom I like to think of as my own you learn the speech patterns, when they're playing around, nervous, or truly terrified.Jack was defiantly not calling me for the weather report.

"Jack what's wrong?"I tried not to let my voice show I was scared.

"It's my mom I think she might be dead or—"

"WHAT!?"At the sound of my scream Carey comes rushing out of his room, his eyes full of questions. 

"No sir she isn't dead but she needs help really bad.I don't know what's wrong; I got a really weird phone call that told me to check on her, I didn't.Then another phone call came telling me the same thing.So I go to her doorway and the next thing I know I hear a loud thud.When I finally get the door open mom's lying on the floor unconscious."He was talking so fast I could barely understand the majority of it, but I did hear the important part of Molly was unconscious.

"Did you call 911?"I felt that was stupid question even three year olds know how to call that number.

"911!?Dad who are you talking to?What's going on!?"I wave my hand in Carey's direction indicating to him to be quiet.

"Sorta."Jack replies.

"What do you mean sorta?Either you did or you didn't."

"There wasn't an answer.And I called twice!That's when I decided to call you, I hope you don't mind."Mind!?If he had been calling for the weather report yes I would mind then, but for Goodness Sakes this is an emergency.Then I quickly realize what he has to deal with isn't a walk in the park, he's very scared like a small child.

"Jack buddy it's fine, ok?"I try to use my best "dad" voice I can.

"All right.What are we going to do?"

"I'm going to send Carey over there right now so you won't be alone."Even before I can tell Carey that I hear the front door open and slam shut then the sound of the car starting up.

"Good."

"Then once Carey is there, don't worry the way he drives he'll be there in three minutes.I'll hang up the phone and try to reach the paramedics or anybody, ok?"

"Um yeah that sounds great."I could tell by the sound of his voice he didn't find it great, he wanted someone, anyone with him at that moment.But there was only so much I could do.I felt helpless.I was afraid to ask questions on Molly's condition partially because I knew I really couldn't do anything; and I thought if I didn't know the seriousness of the situation I could just pretend it was nothing at all.Jack is speaking again more like rambling incoherently, never in my life have I witnessed that levelheaded boy acting so strange. I try to say yes or make any response at the right moments but I reallydon't think he notices.

I observe Irene standing at the doorway of our bedroom looking at me the same questioned eyes Carey had.She hadn't heard the phone I didn't either at first I think I had picked on ring 9.This house is full of deep sleepers once we hit our beds nothing not a phone call, a rainstorm, or anything else will awake us.Usually I like that I know people who never get a full amount of sleep because the smallest noise will disturb them, now that would drive me insane.The bad side of it is the fear of what if someone breaks in and we don't hear them and they steal us blind or worse hurt one of us?

"What's going on Ned?"Irene asks while walking towards me.

"Hey Carey's here.You promise your going to call 911?"That was one of the first things Jack had said in awhile that I was able to completely understand.

"Yes I will, ok I'll see you real soon, ok?"I hang up the phone before he can say Ok back.And immedialy dial 911, Irene looking at my fingers hit the digits, her face full of fear.


	5. Miracle Maker

I don't own the characters or the show, but I'm sure you knew that

I don't own the characters or the show, but I'm sure you knew that.

Chapter 5: Miracle Maker.Main Character: Carey.

As I closed the door to the car and sprinted up the drive way my heart was pounding.I had no idea of what was waiting behind the front door; all I knew was Jack was in some kind of trouble.I let myself in, wait why is the door unlocked?Dear God did someone break in?!Are they still here?Whoa get a gripe Carey just find Jack.Slowly I walked inside looking all around me for anything out of the ordinary. 

"Ahh!!"I couldn't help but to scream when the figure appeared out of nowhere at the end of the hallway.

"Thank God you're here Carey!"

"Jack is that you?"I said my mouth slightly horse from the screaming.

"Who else would it be!?Come on she's upstairs."He then turns away and races up the stairs and I follow suite.She?At the moment my mind froze, I couldn't remember any she's that lived here.Well there was Fiona but she was long gone.And Annie but I knew she was spending the night at a friend's house.Who could it be!?

"There she is.Now please do something."I look into the bedroom and see Molly lying on the floor.

"Molly!"I never in my life have felt so stupid, how in the world could I ever forget about her?Sure I was just thrown into uncertain situation with no background information, but that was no excuse forgetting her.

"Aren't you going to do anything?"Jack asks me, his eyes pleading for me to perform some kind of miracle.

"What happened?"While he explains I start to kick myself for quitting college, that health/medicine class could be a big help right now.But there's no use in crying over spilled milk.I knew moving her could be dangerous because of not knowing if anything is broken.Perhaps I could get a washcloth, it won't be much but it would be a start.

"Jack go get a wash rag and soak it in water."I decide to have him do it, letting him believe I have everything under control.He looks at me as if I'm a genius and hurries down the hallway.I walk over to Molly and bend down right next to her face.Ok one thing I knew was that no one is suppose to sweat like that.I notice a sheet lying besides her with some water like stains, so I just try to clean her face and neck with it.At least her breathing seemed good.

"Here!"Jack thrusts the wet fabric in my hand and sits on the coroner of the bed.He looks to be in worse shape than Molly, like that any moment he's either going to go crazy and start screaming or that he's going to just fall down dead right next to her.

"Jack it's going to be ok."I tell him while reaching over to pat his knee.I don't think he heard me.

"Your dad said he was going to call 911?Did he?"

"Yes he did."I had no idea if he did or didn't but couldn't think of why he won't.

"I can't loose her I will kill myself I swear to God I would.First my dad dies, than Fi moves away, and I couldn't bear to loose anyone else."I look up at him and see that he's crying.Now was not something I was used to seeing.

"You're not going to loose her Jack!Everything is going to be great.Understand?"I am now sitting next to him with my arm around his shoulder.I know whenever Clu was scared my talking like this would help him, I hoped it would help Jack.He nods his head but his crying hasn't stopped.Then I heard it, sirens blaring outside getting closer and closer until I heard them stop in the driveway.

"See Jack?Everything is going to be ok?"I remove my arm and run down stairs to let the calvary inside.


	6. Rescue

I don't own the characters or the show but I'm sure you knew that

I don't own the characters or the show but I'm sure you knew that.

Chapter 6: Rescue.Main character: Douglas McFray.

I am hanging my head in shame.Warning this is terrible.

I really hate it when the caller gives little or no information about the victim or victims.We have no idea what to bring, should the police be called?Is the house safe to enter?But I suppose that comes with the territory of the job, I surely don't like it though.Has Henry pulled into the driveway that already held two cars, so our rig is half way on the grass, we noticed a young man standing on the porch waving at us.Least we know we got the right place this time, I don't want to think about what would happen if we went to the wrong house, we have already done that three times in the past two weeks.

"You ready Douglas?"Henry says has he opens his door and hops out.

"You better damn well believe I am."I reply whiling grapping the bags with the medicines, bandages, and all those other lifesavers.Henry is already at the door talking to Waving Boy gathering the information.The routine every time, Henry drives and takes charge at the scene, while I make sure all the equipment is well taken care of.I try not to let it bug me after all Henry does have more experience than I do.

"It's upstairs."I can never adjust to Henry calling the victims It's, he says its best not to get attached in any sorta of way so the people we work on have no names.I like a puppy follow right behind Henry's footsteps, the Waving Boy in front of him, carry all the bags on my own, does he forget he has hands too?

"See I told you help was here."The Waving Boy tells a boy slightly younger boy then himself who's sitting on a bed next to the "It".Henry immediely starts checking vitals and applies an IV tube.I know nothing of what's happening I'll find out a few hours later at the station house.So I stand there and try to play it off like I do so Waving Boy and Weeping Boy won't get worried.I know if I had a paramedic who was clueless of what to do I would get very nervous.I'm just a new kid in this field with a partner that refuses to show me the ropes because he must fully be in control of everything.

"Is she going to be Ok?"That's the first words I heard the Weeping Boy say and the first question directed right to me.Henry had been answering Waving Boy's consistent questions.

"Yeah kid she's going to be just fine.I haven't lost a patient yet."Ok that was lie because technically I have never had a patient, so I suppose it is true I haven't lost any.Henry puts the IV bag in my hand and runs out the room without saying where to.I know where to, the rig to get the backboard, why in the hell he doesn't have it brought when we first get to a location I have no idea.I hate being alone with the "it" because what if an emergency occurs I would have to take control and with what I know the Waving Boy and Weeping Boy must likely could be more help.I quickly figured out the Weeping Boy was the it's son, no one said that just by the way he was acting and they looked similar.I was also pretty sure the Waving Boy was not related to the two of them in any sorta of way.

Henry came back with the board and together we put the It onto it.I take the south end and he takes the north end on the count of three we lifted and start right away to leave the room.I don't care if you weigh 20 pounds or 170 pounds when you're on a board like that you become extremely heavy.Stairs are a real pain the ass, why can't people have emergencies on the first floor?Or have elevators installed?Both of the Boys are behind us, the Waving Boy holding the equipment bags that Henry told him to grab.We load it into the rig and Henry jumps behind the wheel and starts the engine up.

"Are you two going to follow behind us?"I ask the Boys.

"Yeah we are."Weeping answers in a tone that says that was a stupid question.Then I take my seat even before I have the door completely closed Henry throws the rig into reverse nearly hitting Waving Boy.I just shake my head in disbelieve and try not to laugh.


	7. Angels

I don't own the characters or the show but I'm sure you knew that

I don't own the characters or the show but I'm sure you knew that.

Chapter 7: Angels.Main character: Molly.

Because I'm not very happy with this I decided to make this the last chapter.I hoped you enjoyed it.

Three Weeks Later.

The doctors said I had a brain hemorrhage.It was a miracle that I that I didn't die, they can't explain why I didn't.The odds were stacked a mile high against me.I actually should have died the day of the first headache, so the fact I was able to hold on for five days is truly a gift from God.I have never been a real religious person sure I believe in God pray to Him when I'm scared and go to church twice a year.But every since this happened I just want to get down on my knees and say thanks at every moment of the day, and I have gone something completely new for me, I attended church two Sundays in a row.Jack and Annie have remarked that I'm a totally new person, and I like that.

Touring was cancelled for the rest of the year I was bit disappointed at first then I noticed maybe the rest would be real nice.Jack would not leave my side for anything in the world, even if I got up to use the bathroom he was right there.Annie took a different approach; she started to distance herself away.She told me yesterday because she was jealous of Jack and my relationship and didn't want to intrude.I think I convidenced her that was not possible.Fiona was here for a couple days, she wanted to stay but we all decided that she really should finish the school year out, and that would only be another month and a half.

"Mom?"I look up from the magazine I am reading to see Jack standing at the doorway.

"Yes Sweetie?"

"Do you remember when I told you about the phone calls that night?"

"Yes I do."

"Do you think it was him?I mean do you think it was dad?"When Jack first told me the events the night of accident I wasn't sure what to make of the phone calls he received.I thought perhaps he dreamed the calls I had heard stories like that.But why had I heard the rings as well?

"Jack I really can't say for sure if it was him or not.But I truly believe it was."Jack looks at me his eyes filling with tears.

"I don't understand."Was all he managed to say.

"Jack I don't think we're suppose to understand.Just remember there are angels all around."With that said we both began to cry.I looked up to the ceiling and mouthed the words, thank you Rick.


End file.
